


When A Kouhai Meets His Sempai's Gaze

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui's discovered the secret behind the Golden Pair and wants to apply it to his own doubles play with Kaidoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Kouhai Meets His Sempai's Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Konomi-sensei. Thanks!

"I think I've finally figured it out," Inui said to his doubles partner, Kaidoh, after practice one day.

"Hsss... figured what out?" Kaidoh replied, taking off his bandanna momentarily in order to put it back on again a bit tighter.

Inui's glasses gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the changing room's high windows. "Meet me at the bridge after your training. I'll tell you then. There's no time now!" And Inui grabbed his Seigaku regular's jacket and took off out the door. Kaidoh hissed in exasperation, but made a mental note to let his mother know he wouldn't be home for dinner.

Later that evening, as Kaidoh made his last lap around the park, he pondered what Inui could have possibly meant. But, Inui was constantly figuring things out. This probably only meant an adjustment in his training. But, for Kaidoh, that was welcome. When you trained as much as he did, it got boring even more quickly. Besides, as a kouhai, he *had* to show up... not that he hadn't planned to in the first place.

As Kaidoh finally approached the bridge, he slowed to a walk as he saw Inui furiously scribbling something in his notebook. Inui paused briefly to look at Kaidoh, and then finished his scribblings quickly before looking to Kaidoh again. "I've discovered the secret behind the Golden Pair," he said abruptly, his eyes intense.

Kaidoh couldn't help but be impressed. After all, the Golden Pair were often imitated, but never duplicated. Or was that the slogan for an old line of commercials? Regardless, Kaidoh was vastly interested. "Well? What's their secret?"

Inui' glasses gleamed again. "Sex."

Kaidoh's eyes opened wide. "What?"

Inui continued as though Kaidoh hadn't spoken. "It's very important for bonding, stamina increase, and for improving some lesser-worked muscle groups. It's impressive, actually. I don't know why I didn't think of it."

Kaidoh's eyes narrowed slightly. "And?"

Inui continued. "So, I think we should try it." Kaidoh looked apprehensive until Inui added, "It's the best training, and I think your current routine is losing effectiveness."

Kaidoh's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "And you really think this will help us in doubles?"

Inui nodded. "It will also increase the body's natural ability to produce adrenaline and dopamine, thereby making it easier for those to be produced during a game."

Kaidoh bit his lip momentarily (at which Inui raised an eyebrow gracefully), then said, "Are we going to do this at your house, then?"

Inui smiled briefly. "Yes." He turned from Kaidoh and said before he took off, "Follow me." Kaidoh did follow, but he worried his bottom lip between his teeth for the first half of the journey, and then hissed repeatedly for the rest. Inui was smart enough to recognize it as nervousness, and didn't bother to ask about it.

As they reached Inui's house and entered, Kaidoh was briefly surprised by the fact that no one else was home. But Kaidoh didn't ask questions, and Inui didn't offer explanations. It calmed Kaidoh's nerves a bit, though. The pair took off their shoes and Inui led the way up to his room and Kaidoh, like a good kouhai, followed close behind.

As soon as he entered his room, Inui began to take his shirt off. Startled by the sight of Inui's firm build (similar to, but so different from, his own), Kaidoh said, "What are you doing?"

Inui smiled. "In order to have sex, one should be unclothed. At least, it seems easiest that way." Kaidoh nodded slowly in agreement and peeled off his own shirt, thankful that he hadn't worked out extra hard today in case Inui wanted to practice too.

Taking a moment to admire Kaidoh, Inui froze in the process of unzipping his pants. "You've done excellent work, Kaidoh. I'm very impressed with the way your training has been going."

This comment, somehow, made it easier for Kaidoh to take off his pants. He also took off his socks and, almost as an afterthought, his bandanna. He was left in his plain white boxers and looked up to see that Inui was also down to just his underwear -- boxer-briefs in a shade of blue which exactly matched Seigaku's color. Kaidoh looked up and gasped briefly. He had never seen Inui without his glasses before, so it was a shock to see it now, and to be able to read that look of tender longing in Inui's eyes. Kaidoh took a deep breath. "This was all a big plan of yours, wasn't it?"

Inui nodded. "Yes."

Kaidoh looked away briefly. "Yet, you made sure I knew before we went too far -- to make sure I'm not just following orders."

Inui said nothing, but his hands toyed with the hems of his underwear.

"So you know, then?" Kaidoh asked.

Inui looked confused. "Know what?"

Kaidoh took a step toward Inui after locking the door. "You know how I feel about you." He took another step. "You see, at first, I thought that the reason it was so easy to do things for you was because I respected you. I never 'didn't want to' do something for you. I always wanted to do as you asked." Kaidoh paused and took a final step toward Inui. Now, they were chest-to-chest. "I though I just had faith in you. But, when we started playing doubles, and spending extra time training together, I began to notice that when I did what you said to do, I'd get a funny feeling in my stomach. The first few times it happened, I went home afterward and took some antacid; but that didn't help. Soon, I realized that it was something more serious than that. I had gone from respecting you to admiring you. For most people, I guess that isn't much of a change. But, for me, my admiration of you became something omnipresent. I didn't just respect you for creating such a great training regimen, but I was suddenly happier to play the back half of the court so that I could watch you. I fell for you, and I hid that fact as much as I could because I didn't want to scare you away."

Inui looked at Kaidoh, meeting his gaze defiantly, and said, "Good. I'm glad I was right." He sighed in relief and abruptly enveloped Kaidoh in a warm embrace. Inui pulled away briefly and Kaidoh took the chance to lean forward and kiss him -- finally kiss the man who had been in his thoughts almost constantly for months. Inui returned the kiss with gusto and the two fumbled toward the bed. Inui gently helped Kaidoh lay down and pulled away to look at his kouhai. "I admire you too, you know," Inui said. "At this very moment, it's your body, but you've become a great man." Kaidoh never broke the gaze they shared.

Finally, Inui stopped simply looking at Kaidoh, and began to tentatively place glancing kissed across his torso while his fingers trailed down to tease just under the waistband of his boxers. Kaidoh halted his progress with a touch of his hand. He glanced at his boxers, and then to Inui's boxer-briefs. "Let's just take these off. We both know what we're here for."

They removed their underwear with some difficulty as neither wanted to move too far away from the other. Then, it was as though someone had called for action. They were soon a jumble of arms, legs, torsos, and everything else.

Kaidoh's mouth seemed as utterly captivated with the base of Inui's neck as Inui's hands were with Kaidoh's thighs. But, when Inui's hands climbed further still, Kaidoh tensed and let out a hiss of breath. Inui paused. "You're certain about this, right? Even though I schemed to get you here?"

Kaidoh nodded. "Because you still let me make the choice. I'm falling for you whether I like it or not." He paused to watch the reaction as he caressed Inui's cheek. "But, believe me. I like it. And I like this. I know I'm not very open with my feelings, but I'm trying to be with you because I care. I'm not scared, just nervous. I've never done anything like this before."

Inui smiled and kissed the tip of Kaidoh's nose. "You're sorely mistaken if you think I have, either. But, I've done research."

Kaidoh smiled and Inui leaned down to kiss him again. "Just let me know if it feels wrong. But, I'll be careful. I promise." Inui's fingers trembled slightly as he reached over to the bedside table for the small tube he'd put there earlier. "Kaidoh," he asked, "Do you want me to use a condom?"

Shaking his head slowly, Kaidoh gripped Inui's shoulders lightly. "We've never done anything before, so we're safe. And I trust you to know when I'm ready. I know how thorough your research is."

Inui smiled and opened the tube, spreading some of the contents on his fingers. His other hand gently prodded Kaidoh into position. Then, he started to press two of his fingers into Kaidoh with care, watching Kaidoh's face for signs of discomfort. So far, so good.

Pressing another finger in as he continued to stretch the muscle with the other fingers, Inui saw Kaidoh's face contort a bit. "Pain?"

Kaidoh blushed. "No. It feels really good, senpai."

Inui placed a kiss to the top of Kaidoh's thigh. "Here, you can at least call me Inui. No honorifics -- just Inui."

Kaidoh's blush deepened, as though the implied intimacy was somehow more than the expressed. "Thank you... Inui. I think I'm almost ready."

"Good," Inui said, "because I definitely am." He pressed his cock against Kaidoh's leg and delighted in the fact that the blush on Kaidoh's face now nearly matched the arousal that had colored his cock. A moment later, however, Inui felt no further resitance in Kaidoh. "Are you ready?"

Kaidoh nodded and let out a hiss of breath and Inui removed his fingers. "Yes. Please, Inui, do it now."

And Inui, a senpai who liked to honor at least *this* kouhai's requests, added a bit of lubricant to his cock and pressed the tip of it to Kaidoh's entrance. Almost immediately, he was able to slide in slowly and sink to the base.

Kaidoh was panting softly and clutching Inui's shoulders again. "That feels... so good!"

Inui began to shift his hips slightly, but not quite pulling out any. Then, he braced his arms and legs against the bed and began to thrust into Kaidoh just a bit, getting Kaidoh's body used to the action. From the noises Kaidoh was making, however, he would be satisfied if Inui only continued what he was doing. But Inui wanted to bring him to the greatest heights of pleasure.

As Inui increased the speed and force of his thrusts, he also leaned his torso to one side to capture one of Kaidoh's nipples in his mouth, then reached a hand down to grasp Kaidoh's cock and stroke it. Kaidoh's panting was now punctuated with little mewls and hisses of pleasure. Inui was even further aroused with the noises (as he always secretly had been with Kaidoh's hisses) and very soon found himself nearing the brink of orgasm. Kaidoh was pushing up against Inui as fast as Inui was thrusting into him.

Only a moment late, Inui felt Kaidoh's cock pulse and then felt the first warm blast of come fill the void between them. Inui tensed suddenly, then gave a last powerful thrust into Kaidoh and released his own seed in several forceful blasts.

As Inui felt himself soften, he slipped from Kaidoh and lay next to him, stroking Kaidoh's hip. "That was everything I imagined it could be," he said as Kaidoh turned to look at him.

Kaidoh smiled. "Thank you, Inui. That was *beyond* my imagination." He yawned and stretched, then cuddled against Inui's side. "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

Inui raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

Kaidoh kissed Inui's shoulder. "Let's just say that building up my endurance for tennis was a wonderful, multi-faceted idea."

Inui coughed. "I suppose you'll be wanting me to make you breakfast in the morning."

"Just so long as it isn't Inui-juice."

Quickly glancing down at his cock, then back to Kaidoh's face, Inui joked, "Are you certain?"

Kaidoh bit his lip and blushed. "We'll see. And, by the way..." he turned to his side to see Inui better, "were you telling the truth about the Golden Pair?"

Inui grinned. "Not as far as I know. But, if not, then it's only a matter of time. After all, we're good influences."

Kaidoh fell back against the pillow again. "Well, I hope this is good for my tennis. I plan to add it to my training regimen. Besides," he quipped to a smiling and satiated Inui, "the leg positioning is exactly the same."


End file.
